Forbidden Love is the Best Love
by Lifewise13
Summary: Valentine's Day story. This is the story of two college lover's who went through a separation that only made them stronger. Due to a tragic loss Bella had to leave before they graduated to take care of her baby brother and sister, leaving Edward behind. Will they come together after 2 years? Or will they never get back together? Find out. Lemons/Lang/ Some twists. One-shot


Forbidden Love is the Best Love

**Tuesday, February 14, 2012**

"Oh god." I moaned loudly.

"That's it beautiful, almost there." He grunted, pushing harder and faster which made him go even deeper inside me.

"I can't-hold on, much longer." I gasped, loving the feel of him so deep inside me.

"Me, either. Come with me baby, I wanna feel you come around me."

My arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer to me as we thrust together. He kissed up and down my neck hungrily, his hands all over my naked body.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" I yelled as our climaxes approached.

"Come with me love."

He whispered in my ear seductively as his thrusts became faster and more frantic, eager to bring us both to orgasm at once. I could feel him trembling above me, signaling his orgasm was approaching.

"EDWARD!" I nearly screamed as he thrust into me once more. My orgasm rocked through me so hard I was seeing stars.

"Bells." Edward grunted, holding onto my hips tightly to keep us both in place as we came together.

That was by far the best orgasm I have ever had in my life, and that is saying a lot considering Edward and I have been together for three years. We were both panting heavily as we came down from our mind-blowing orgasms.

Edward had collapsed on my chest when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I rubbed soothing circles on his back, and kissed his damp hair.

Suddenly he leaned up on his elbows to look into my eyes, a smile on his lips as he caressed my cheek. I smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you." I froze, not expecting to hear those words, especially after a heated round of sex.

I just gaped at him for a moment, still shocked from his outburst. He looked slightly hurt and I instantly felt terrible for not saying it back right away like I should have.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it love. I just wanted you to know is all."

"Shh." I shushed him while putting my fingers to his lips so he wouldn't say anything more.

He cocked his head slightly, wondering why I stopped him suddenly. His eyes were swimming with love, passion, and curiosity.

"I love you too." I whispered back passionately.

A smile lit up his features as the words sunk in fully, his lips molded to mine in a passionate kiss that made me hot all over again. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, it was filled with love, passion, and a hint of lust and want.

"I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear you say that Bells."

"I think I have an idea. Happy Valentine's Day Eddie." I giggled as he made a face at his nickname, he hates it but I am allowed to call him that and no one else.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bellsy. Has it been a good one?" he asked while caressing my face once more.

"It's been amazing. And thank you very much for my candy bouquet, I love it. Especially the converse shoe it's in. It's so cute baby."

"I'm glad you like it. That first year I got one for you I never knew it was your favorite, I just guessed."

"And you did great! I love getting them from you every year."

"Good, so get used to it. Because I plan on sending you one every year, for the rest of our lives."

He said while nipping my nose and my neck, making me giggle and squirm under him.

"And what makes you think we will be together for that long?" I asked skeptically as he continued kissing my neck lovingly.

"Oh, I just know." He said huskily.

I moaned as he massaged my hips with his big hands, still kissing my neck and down my shoulders. He really knows how to get a girl all hot and bothered I swear. Feeling bold I put my hands on his chest and pushed him over onto his back, he had a shocked look on his face that was also laced with lust.

"And so it begins." He whispered excitedly.

****x3Forbidden Love is the Best Lovex3****

Oh boy was he right. That night we made love for the first time, true, passionate, feral, raw, love. And it was beautiful, after that things were better than they were before, we were still living together, going to school and we were going strong with an undying love. But our happy little lives never prepared us for what would happen our senior year of college. Our fourth year together, it was great, until spring rolled around and I received tragic news. My parents had been in a serious car accident back in my hometown four weeks before our finals were to begin. They died on impact. I was devastated and Edward did everything to hold me up the few short days before I was to fly in for the funeral, but it wasn't enough. I had to move back home because, luckily, my little sister and brother hadn't been in the car because they were at home with the babysitter when the accident took place. Mom and Dad were actually on their way home when they were hit head on by a drunk driver. I had to move back home and take care of them because we had no family in the area, I didn't want them to go into foster care and I really didn't want anyone else taking care of my baby siblings. They were only two months old and two years old when Mom and Dad died, so the majority of their memories are with me and not them. Which I hate because I tell them about Mom and Dad all the time and they just look at me like I am telling this great big story of some foreign people. I had to give up a lot to come back home and take care of them, I had to give up my dream school, my friends I had made, and most importantly I had to give up the love of my life. He tried his hardest to come with me when I told him I was coming for my siblings, but I wouldn't let him throw away his future like I had to. I was still able to take all my finals and all that, I had to do it online but I was able to swing it because they worked with me. I had a lot of struggles raising Jamie and Kalie, with no family being around where we lived and no friends I was on my own taking care of two babies. I was only 21 years old when I took on the responsibility. I never gave myself the time I needed to grieve, not only losing my parents but everything else that I had worked so hard for in my college career, I found the love of my life and had to let him go just like that, I made amazing friends and I had to leave them behind like I never knew them, and I threw away my chance at being a top notch lawyer to wait tables at a restaurant just to keep food in my siblings mouths and a roof over their head. And I did all of it to the best of my ability because they are my siblings and I love them, someone had to put on a brave face for them. It's been two years since my parents died and I left Edward behind. I am now 23 years old, still young, my baby sister Kalie is now two years old and as cute as a button, and my baby brother Jamie is now four years old and started pre-school this past year and I nearly lost it. They have grown up so fast, and it is killing me to know that my parents aren't here to see them and watch them grow and to help them with things that I can't, give them the things I can't give them. My siblings are not a burden on me, they never have been and I love them more than anything, they are a blessing. But this is scary, I am only 23 years old I am too young to be a parent. I have absolutely no idea what I am doing, but I am trying my hardest and it just doesn't feel like it is good enough sometimes. I feel as if I make the slightest wrong move then I will mess up their lives completely, and I would never forgive myself if I did that.

****x3Forbidden Love is the Best Lovex3****

**2 yrs later**

**Wednesday, February 12, 2014**

"Thank you. Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

Today has been long, and I just want to get home to my little angels. I have been working for 12 hours straight and I am so tired. I hate my job with a passion, but it pays the bills, puts food in the house, and buys diapers.

I sighed heavily, leaning against the counter in the back room trying to hold the tears at bay. This isn't the job I was supposed to have, I should be working in a law firm right now instead of waiting tables at the local diner here California. I hate this.

"Hey Bells. You okay sweetheart?" Scaly asked as he deposited a box of cups on the counter opposite of me. He is one of the few friends I have made since moving back to Cali. He is a great friend and he has helped me out so much.

"I'm fine, just super tired."

"Up all night with Kal again?" he asked sympathetically while coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah, her teeth are coming in and I am trying everything I can to soothe her. But nothing is working the way it should, and then Jamie is running around all hyper and happy and it is so cute and I love it. But, I don't have the energy of two parents. I barely have the energy my mother had, I don't know how she ever did it."

"She was a mom, she knew what she was doing. You aren't a pro Bells, but you are doing everything you can. And if you ask me baby, you're doing a pretty great job."

This made me smile, he always knows what to say. I met Scaly one day when I was looking for a job, when I first moved back, he admitted after a few hang out days that he was attracted to me but he never made a pass at me because he didn't want to push me with everything that was going on with me. Scaly is a hot guy from Brooklyn and boy is he funny, I like him a lot but we both know we will never be more than friends, and that is fine with the both of us.

"Thanks Scaly, you're the best friend a girl could ask for you know?"

"Hell yeah! You know I love you and would do anything for you sweet pea."

I smiled widely as he enveloped me into a big hug, this guy is a giant. He gave me a good squeeze before pulling away to get to work on getting the new cups put away, since I didn't have any tables I decided to help and we got it done pretty quickly.

"Thanks, hey why don't you head on home? You have worked long enough today."

"But Scaly-"

"Don't 'but Scaly' me Bells. I am the owner after all, now get your butt in gear and go get that little angel and have a good day off."

"Thanks." I said gratefully while leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anytime babe. Now get outta here!"

"Later Scal!"

"Be good!"

"Always!"

"Hey baby girl." I cooed while picking up Jamie out of her crib, she was smiling and giggling at me.

"Bewa!" she still couldn't say my name completely yet, but boy was it cute.

"Oh that's my baby girl. Have you been good for Mrs. Darling?" I asked her as I swung her lightly from side to side, this made her squeal with delight.

"Ye!" she shouted excitedly.

I couldn't help but laugh, my baby was so cute. I kissed her cheeks lovingly, making her laugh even more in delight before I walked downstairs with her in my arms so I could pay Mrs. Darling.

She was standing by the living room entrance with a smile on her face as I approached with a laughing, smiling Kalie.

"Hi sweetie, have a good nap?" she asked Kal while tickling her little belly.

"Ye!" she squealed once more, she is such a happy little baby.

"Thank you so much for watching her. I don't know what I would do without you." I told her sincerely as I grabbed my wallet from my purse.

"Oh Bella honey you know it is no problem at all. She is so sweet, the perfect little angel."

"She is isn't she? Well here you are, I'm actually off for vacation starting tomorrow so I'll call you when I get ready to go back to work."

"Alright, that's fine. I'm glad you are having a vacation, if anyone needs one sweetie it's you."

She said while putting the check in her purse, a smile on her face. For a woman with three grown children you would never know it, she looks younger than her 40 years. And she always has a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a week,"

"Alright honey, have fun with this little angel and enjoy your time off. If you decide to go out any night just call and I will take the little ones off your hands."

"Thanks Nancy but I don't think I'll be going out."

"Oh Bella, just because you have your little brother and sister, doesn't mean you can't date. It's just a matter of finding that right person, besides there is two days until Valentine's day so you better not be staying cooped up in this house."

"We'll see, I'll call if I need you."

"You better. Bye darlings." She said over her shoulder as she left, Kal waved enthusiastically and I waved as well.

"Alright baby, what do you wanna do now? We have an hour before your brother gets home." I asked my little sister as we turned to go back into my childhood home.

"Toons!" She yelled excitedly, squirming to get out of my arms so that she could get to the TV in the living room.

"Alright, alright." I let her down just as we made it to the living room and she took off crawling as fast as her little legs could carry her, yeah we still haven't crossed the walking bridge yet.

She should have started walking by now, the doctors tell me that it's a faze and she will walk when she is ready. They don't me just to keep trying little things, take little steps and eventually she will tackle it. I also wanted to start on the potty training train but the doctors told me that it needed to wait a few more months, which is killing me because I have been changing her diapers since she was two months old, add that to changing Jamie when he was two did not help me at all. But the doctors told me once I was ready to start potty training that I would still need to get her pull-ups like I did with Jamie, just for the occasional accident. I hate those things more than actual diapers dammit.

Once I had caught up to the little speed demon I got her situated on a few pillows and she had some toys within her reach I turned on the TV to her favorite show, I still have no idea what it is but she likes it and it keeps her preoccupied while I take some Bella time.

Just as I was about to sit down for the first time in 12 hours the house phone started its tune. I groaned loudly before answering reluctantly.

"Swan residence?"

"Oh yes, Bella Swan?"

"Speaking." I sound so damn monotone on the phone.

"Hi, I am so sorry to bother you this is Mrs. White. Tommy's mom."

"Oh, Mrs. White how are you."

"I'm alright thank you dear. I called to tell you that I can't pick up Jamie today, I am so sorry I know you work long hours on the weekdays but something came up and I can't take him with me today I am so sorry."

"Oh, no that's fine. I got off early today so I can pick hm up no problem I was actually going to call you in a little while and let you know."

"Oh, thank goodness. Again I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Mrs. White it's fine really, you have a good day and while I have you on the phone I might as well tell you that I am on vacation starting today so for the next week I can take Jamie to and from pre-school."

"Oh dear that's great, I'm glad you have a vacation. Thanks for letting me know, if you need anything or someone to watch the kids while you are on vacation just give me a call alright?"

"Okay thanks so much. I'll let you go and thanks again for calling."

"You're very welcome. Have a great vacation dear."

"Thanks bye."

"Buh-bye."

I looked at the clock on the wall as I put the phone back on the receiver. Looks like I won't be sitting down anytime soon.

"Alright baby let's get you dressed we have to go pick up brother."

"Aw. But toons!" she whined as I came and picked her up off the floor, her lip puckered cutely.

"I know baby, but they will be here when we get back and think of it this way. Once brother is home you will have someone to talk to."

That news sure did cheer her up quickly.

"Ye!" she squealed happily as we headed upstairs to get her some clothes on.

She is so cute, she isn't talking much, tiny fragments of words and a lot of blabbering that no one understand. Again the doctors say it's just a faze and when she wants to talk she will, and that the blabbering is her way of communicating without actual words. But hearing her call me 'Bewa' and say a few things is enough for me.

I dressed her in some pink pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt, she loves blue and pink. Which is a definite indication that she is my sister, I slipped on her socks and then her little white shoes and put a little flower head band on her and we were out the door.

After I put my glasses and my scarf on, it was a little cold this morning when I left for work but as the day went on the temperature sure did warm up so I shed my sweater as soon as I got home and just wore my tank with my scarf.

Once Kal was strapped into her car seat we were on our way to pick up Jamie from 'Sunshine' pre-school. Weird name, great place. Kalie's Disney CD was playing through the speakers and I swear if I didn't grow up a Disney kid then I would be banging my head on the steering wheel right about now.

"Hello?" I asked exasperatedly into the phone. Plopping down onto the couch after hours of running around after a hyper Jamie and tending to a crying Kalie. I am whipped out. And I pull 12 hour shifts.

"You sound tired baby."

"God Scal you have absolutely no idea!" his chuckle rang through the receiver like a slap in the face.

"Sorry, it's not funny I know. Hey, why don't I get you out of the house tonight?"

"Scal, I can't I have-"

"The kids, I know you have the kids silly Bella."

"Yeah, then how am I supposed to go out? You know we can't take them with us, because I know well as anything that you will drag me to a club."

"Hell yeah I am. And I have the little rugrats covered, my Ma is in town and she offered to watch em. You know how much she loves those kids, and it's free!"

'Thank you!' I mouthed thankfully up to the heavens where I knew God, and my parents were looking out for me at this very moment.

"How soon can you both be here?"

"10 minutes. See you soon."

"Alright Jamie you and your sister be extra good for Ms. Scaly okay?"

"Otay." My little man said with a bob of his head, which sent his blonde curls everywhere.

I laughed at his cuteness before giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek and then I turned to my smiling little sister. I picked her up in my arms and turned in a circle while kissing her cheek, making her squeal in delight.

"Okay, I will see you guys later. Ms. Scaly will be tucking you in tonight so don't give her too much trouble."

Jamie nodded and Kalie just smiled. I gave them both one more kiss before handing Kalie to Scaly's mom.

"Have fun you two."

"We will, thanks so much for this Mama Scal."

"Anytime honey."

"Alright let's get movin' I wanna dance!"

We laughed loudly as we headed for his car, this is going to be a long ass night and he better not get drunk because he knows that I can't.

"You aren't getting drunk right?"

"I already told you Bells, I won't I promise. I am going to have three and no more than that, you will drive home though because three may get us pulled."

This sent me into a fit of giggles because he was totally right, he doesn't get drunk off three beers but he does get very happy and he will do all sorts of crazy shit. Including swerving the roads on purpose, one time he actually stuck his head out the window and screamed like a mad man. I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"By the way, you look smoking hot Bells."

"Aw shucks. You're making me blush Tommy."

"I mean it though."

"Thanks Scal. But you seriously aren't getting any."

He laughed loudly, we may be just friends and nothing more but he has tried to sleep with me on multiple occasions, and I want to I really do but I have two little children in my house. And knowing Scaly he likes it rough and loud, so that is out.

"We could always go at it in the car, never thought of that one huh?"

"Oh, yeah I have. But there is nowhere even remotely secluded enough for us to pull off and fuck like teenagers in the back seat of your small ass sports car."

"Hey! NO knockin' the car!"

"I wasn't knocking the car Scal, I love your car. It just isn't fuck friendly."

He laughed some more, knowing my words were the truth.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

****x3Forbidden Love is the Best Lovex3****

And he was right, it was the first night in a long time that I had had that much fun. We danced, sang at the top of our lungs to the cheesy lyrics of songs we hated, grinded so hard on each other to the point where he was hard and I was soaking wet, and then we had one drink together because that was all I would agree to drinking. But Scaly of course had his three, and by midnight he was trying his usual antics of kissing my neck and sticking his hand up my dress to grab my ass and occasionally my crotch. It's his way of playing and I always just swat him away and laugh it off. I know he is attracted to me and I am as equally attracted to him, but nothing prepared either of us for the action under the table at about one a.m. Scaly was once again playing with me, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh trying to get a rise out of me like always. He's harmless when he goes for my legs-since he loves them so much-so I let him have his fun. That's when it happened, he slipped his hand up my dress like he had been doing all night, but I didn't stop him this time-like I said he is harmless-so he took that as his cue to keep going, and keep going he did. I was not expecting what was about to come next and I honestly don't think that Scaly was really expecting it either because when he reached my panty line and I hadn't swatted his hand away his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I just pretended not to notice as I sipped on my water, he took my nonchalance as his cue to go for it. So he slipped a finder under my panties and plaid with my clit, making me gasp in shock which he quickly covered with his hand. Not that this wasn't unusual, Scaly and I have never fucked but we have gotten each other off before, but never in such a public place. So to say we were both shocked by the antics under the table was an understatement. He was able to slip two fingers in, making sure he pumped furiously while kissing my neck, it felt so damn good and just as he was about to slip a third finger in I finally swatted his hand away, he wasn't very happy about this and to be totally honest neither was I because his fingers are fucking magical I swear it. After that we danced to two more songs-grinding on each other harder than before due to the little table action that had me so turned on-each of us had another water and then we headed back to my place to relieve his mother so they could go back to Scaly's apartment. Nothing was awkward between us, it never is that's just how we are. I drove, because I didn't feel like getting pulled over because he likes to be a reckless ass with me in the car, plus I never let him drive when he has more than two or three drinks because of what happened to my parents, I usually don't drink at all because of that. Maybe one or two, a glass of wine here and there when I can afford it but that is about it. And that is all I need with two little one's running around the house. But with that being said, I did have a great night and I know Scaly did as well because he told me so when we got back to my place, landing a kiss on my cheek as always. I thanked his mother profusely and they left, leaving me to a quiet house for once since I became my little brother and sister's guardian. Things are looking up and I am very excited that I have a great friend to help me along the way. I just wish I still had the one person that means the most to me, I wish I knew where he was, what his number was, something, anything. I know he is in the music profession just like he always wanted, but I don't know if he moved back home or if he stayed where I left him, or if he even came after me. I don't know and I wish I did because I miss him like crazy. And with Valentine's Day approaching, well that is just going to make it a lot harder. 2 days until Valentine's Day.

****x3Forbidden Love is the Best Lovex3****

**Thursday, February 13, 2014**

"Bell!" my little brother yelled as he ran down the stairs, looking for me in the living room before realizing I was in the kitchen feeding Kalie.

"Right here baby. What's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? Bells! Danny's party is today remember?!"

Oh fuck. No I didn't remember.

"Oh man, buddy I'm sorry I totally forgot."

"Well we have to leave soon the party starts at one and I'm spending the night remember!"

Again, no I did not remember this….they really need to send some form of an invitation out or something I mean I just can't keep up.

"Okay, okay we have plenty of time. Do you have clothe packed?"

"Nope."

"Where is Danny's present?" I tried another question as I finished feeding Kalie and set to wiping her down.

"In the car, you told me to leave it there so I wasn't tempted to open it and play with it."

"Good boy. Okay come on Miss Kalie let's go pack your brother a bag. Come on buddy."

Jamie raced up the stairs ahead of me, excited for the party and the thought of staying the night with his best friend, which means that it will be me and my little sister today. Sounds good to me.

"Alright baby brother you are all ready for your sleep over tonight. Now remember if you want to come home just tell Danny's mommy and she will call and I will come get you okay?"

"You got it sissy!" I smiled widely and pulled him in for a big hug, he has grown up so fast.

"Love you Jame."

"Love you too."

I kissed his head and stood up, willing the tears to stay away as grabbed his ninja turtles back pack and headed down the stairs to wait on me to get Kalie ready to go. I picked her up and quickly dressed her in a little denim dress with a light cardigan over it in case it was a little chilly out. It is February even if we live in Cali, I am not risking her getting sick.

"Alright babies! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he ran for the car while I locked up.

Kalie was just in her own little world looking around at everything like she always did when we go for a ride.

"Jamie remember your manners while you are at Danny's okay. It's always 'yes ma'am, no ma'am', 'yes sir, no sir', 'please, thank you and no thank you' got it?"

I always made sure to drill the good manners into Jamie and I will do the same thing with Kalie once she understands because it is very important. I remember when mom and dad would hound me on my manners.

"Got it. I'll be extra good I promise."

"Good, I love you and I will pick you up tomorrow at eight okay?"

"Okay, love you." He jumped up and gave me a hug from the backseat before he got out of the car.

"Have fun!" I yelled through the open window as he ran up the driveway.

He turned around once he was at the door and waved with a big smile on his face and blew me a kiss that I returned after catching his. He is the sweetest kid you will ever meet and I am so lucky to be his big sister.

I didn't pull away until I saw him actually go into the house, once he was out of sight I pulled away from the curb and headed into the city to do a little shopping. I was running out of diapers and baby food for Kalie and I seriously needed a few necessary groceries anyway.

Kalie was sitting in the buggy on her pillow just cooing away like the happy little baby she is. As I walked around the isles I would make the occasional funny face so she would giggle and flail her arms around.

"Aw your baby is so adorable." Someone said from behind me.

"Oh thanks, but she is my little sister."

"Aw that is so sweet do you take your sister with you all the time?" the woman asked while walking over to my side so I could see her.

"Alice?" I asked in surprise, I thought that voice sounded familiar.

"OMG! Bella!" she squealed excitedly before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Ally. Missed you too." I rasped.

"Sorry, I am just so excited to see you. I should have known that was you. I mean Kalie looks just like you almost."

"Yeah, air go why people thinks she is mine."

Alice laughed good naturedly and I took the moment to really look at my best friend, I hadn't seen her in a long time. A few times over breaks during college considering we didn't go to the same college. She looks great, as always.

"I didn't know you moved back." I said a little hurt, she knew I was home because of the accident. She wasn't able to make the funeral but she called and sent me a card and flowers.

"I moved back a few months ago. I figured you had moved back to Chicago with the little munchkins to finish college."

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't just take them away from the only home they ever knew, I stayed and finished out the year online and over the phone."

"Wow, Bells that's great. What about that man of yours? Still together? Did he come back with you?" she asked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows for good measure.

"Um, he tried but I made him stay and finish the year. I didn't want to drag him into this."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Bell. Hey, when you are done shopping how about you come over to the house, bring little Kalie too. I know for a fact that the family will be dying to see you."

I perked up immediately, I thought they all moved once Alice and Emmett went off to college. I never knew they stayed and that they all moved back. If I had known that I would have called Esme a long time ago for help.

"That actually sounds really great Alice."

"Perfect. You still remember how to get there right?" I rolled my eyes, I spent every day there while in junior high and High school, of course I know where her house is.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked while we walked together to the checkout.

"Yeah that was kind of a stupid question."

"Not kind of a stupid question. Just a stupid question period."

"Okay, okay." She said through laughs.

Alice is a ball of energy that I have missed greatly and I am so glad we ran into one another today. We chatted a little, catching up as we went through the line, we also cooed with Kalie and took turns making faces at her to make her giggle.

"Alright, you don't have anything that needs to be refrigerated do you?" Alice asked politely as she walked with us to the car.

"Nope, I just got a few things for Kalie and me and Jame. So we are good."

"Alright. I will meet you at the house."

"Sounds good." I said once Kal was in her car seat and happy, as if she is never happy.

I pulled up to the Cullen mansion and I couldn't help the smile that crept up onto my face. I haven't been here in so long, and it still hasn't changed a bit besides new flowers planted around in the garden. But other than that it was still the same house I remember from my childhood.

"Alright baby, come on." I said as I pulled Kalie from her car seat with her diaper bag strewn over my shoulder.

"Aw, look at this little cutie! She is always smiling isn't she?" Ally asked while walking over to us.

"Oh yeah she is. She is the happiest baby in the world."

"Um, you know I just noticed something."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You're missing one." She said with a raised brow, I nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Alice honey, I would have noticed sooner than this that I was missing one. He is at a friend's birthday party he is staying with them tonight so it is just me and little Miss Kal here."

I said while snuggling my little baby's neck, making her squeal happily.

"Oh, good. Come on I'm sure Mom will be so excited to see the both of you."

I followed her inside, kind of nervous because Esme was like a second mother to me when we were kids and well I was nervous because I don't know how she will react to me not calling for her help with the little ones like I should have. I don't want her to be made at me.

"Mom! I have someone here that I think you will love to see! Well, two someone's actually." Alice yelled as we walked through the front door.

"In the kitchen!" here come the nerves again.

Alice led me in the direction of her mother, I looked at the walls as we walked, all the same pictures were there as I remember and new ones from over the years that I haven't seen yet. They brought a smile to my face as we made our way to the kitchen, Kalie was cooing and giggling the whole way so I am sure Esme is suspicious as to who is here.

"Alice? Who is with you?" She asked confused.

"Hi Esme." I finally spoke up as we emerged from the doorway, the plate she was putting away dropped to the counter with a clank. It didn't break thankfully and it didn't startle Kalie too much.

"Bella? Is that really you honey?" She asked in surprise, not moving as her eyes were moving from me to my little two year old look alike that was cooing in my arms.

"Who else?" I asked with a smile. That got her moving, she was hugging me within seconds, being careful of Kalie in my arms.

"OH BELLA! I have missed you so very much! And this, this must be Kalie." She gushed, pulling back to look at me and my little sister.

"She looks just like you, I would have thought her to be yours if I wasn't there when she was born."

We both laughed, Alice was in the background smiling at our display.

"You know Bella I have no idea who in the world I thought that Kalie was yours when I saw you in the store. I mean for the love of god what mother of a two year old can wear leather pants?"

I laughed loudly at her words, because she is seriously right. I'm wearing my black leather pants, my black lace up boots, my white long sleeve wrapped top and I have pirates of the Caribbean themed rings. I was also wearing my hair in a messy updo with a red bandana. So how she thought I was a mom, or anyone would think I was a mom is beyond me.

"I have no idea Ally because I do not dress like a mom in anyway."

"I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed heartily.

"Gosh honey, I think I have an old play pen upstairs that I can grab to put Kalie in."

"Thanks Esme."

She smiled and headed upstairs to find the play pen, I went over to the counter and sat the bag down on the counter top and had a seat while I waited for Esme.

"Hi Kalie. I'm your Auntie Alice." Ally cooed as I sat Kal up on the counter top. I held onto her of course because I didn't want her to fall or anything.

"She is so cute Bella, she looks just like you I swear she does."

"Yeah, that poor baby."

She smacked me for that one and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Alright I found it."

Esme called from the living room, I made an excited face to Kal before I picked her up and took her into the living room. Alice carried her bag and followed me, Esme had it set up by the time we came in.

"Here we are."

"Look it baby, a big place for you to play." I cooed while setting her down in it.

She looked around with a smile, flailing her arms excitedly and bouncing on her but a little. She is so damn cute.

"Thanks." I said as Alice handed me her bag.

I pulled out a few of her toys and laid them in the pen with her, I also grabbed my portable baby monitor and clipped it on the pen and took the other one with me so I could listen and make sure she is okay. And so I will know if she needs something.

"Alright, now that we have grown up time. How have you been sweetie?" Esme asked once we were back in the kitchen.

I was sitting back at the counter with Alice by my side and Esme on the other side of the island just as it always was from our childhood.

"I have been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. I don't know what I am doing." I said with tears in my eyes, I have never said that and I have needed to and I know that Alice and Esme are two people that I can say it to.

"Oh honey."

"I'm not a mom, I don't know what I am doing. I was never meant for this, I wasn't-no, I'm not ready for this. I am not fit to be a parent, I am twenty-three years old I should not be taking care of two small children. I don't know what I am doing I swear I am walking on egg shells all the time. I have gone through three jobs in the past two years just so I could keep them fed, clothed, and housed. I am working myself to death, staying up all night because Kalie doesn't sleep and I run around all damn day long chasing after Jamie who seems to be hyper all the damn time. I love my brother and sister, I really do. But I can't keep doing this, the only help I get is a babysitter for during the day while I am at work, but in all actuality I have had no help at all. And I just want to collapse and just gah! I am waiting tables with 12 hour shifts and I have a fucking law degree. This is not what I imagined for myself! And I hate it!"

I cried, sobbing heavily for the first time since my parents died and left me to care for my baby siblings. I thanked god that I was wearing water proof make-up as Alice and Esme engulfed me in their arms.

"Oh baby. Sh, sh. Its okay, you can do this. I believe in you, and you know what? You aren't alone anymore sweetie. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, my nephew and I will help you as much as you need us okay? No longer will you be alone."

"Oh Esme, thank you. I wish I had known you were all still here. I would have called a long time ago."

"Oh honey, I would have called too. But like Alice I thought you took the kids and moved back to Chicago."

"No, guess we all should have just called to make sure huh?" I asked, causing us all to chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Esme wiped my eyes dry and kissed my cheek just as the sound of Kalie crying came through the baby monitor. I sighed heavily and Esme gave me one more squeeze and a big smile before I headed into the living room to see what was wrong.

"Hey baby. What you crying for?" I asked while picking up the screaming baby. One whiff and I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Hey Esme!"

"Yeah sweetie?" she was in the living room instantly, a sympathetic smile directed at the crying baby in my arms.

"Mind if I change Kalie upstairs?" I asked, hating asking.

"Oh honey of course you can. You can use the bathroom or the guest room, I suggest the guest room because it would probably be better."

"Okay thanks."

"Of course."

She gave me a bright smile as I headed up the stairs, shushing and cooing to Kalie the whole way just trying to get her to calm down a little bit until I could get her changed.

I hate changing diapers, and luckily this one wasn't a poopy diaper because those are the absolute worse. I cooed, and made faces to her as I changed her, this always made her giggle and smile. All signs of crying gone in an instant.

"See, isn't that better?" I cooed, picking her up and kissing her belly causing her to squeal and laugh. Which in turn caused me to laugh and smile. These are the moments that make me proud of how much I have done for my siblings….all on my own.

"Esme! Why do you have the play pen out?" I heard the familiar voice of the Cullen patriarch filter from down the stairs.

Looks like Carlisle is home from work, I can't wait to see him again. Alice's father Carlisle is by far the most compassionate, loving, and caring man I have ever met in my entire life. He is like a father to me.

Once Kalie was set and laughing again I grabbed her bag and set back down to the living room to put her down. Her eyes were heavy so I know as soon as I set her down she will go to sleep. And boy was I right, glad I brought a blanket for her.

I got her covered and headed toward the kitchen where I could hear the voices. Carlisle sounded very excited at the news of me being here.

"Hi." I said while poking my head into the kitchen.

Carlisle's face instantly lit up when he saw me, he looked as good as the day I first met him. His hair was as blonde as ever, he looked so young, he was wearing a pink dress shirt and a black tie. Always dressed to kill in those black slacks and shoes.

"Bella! Oh sweetie I have missed you so much." He said excitedly while coming over to me and grabbing me up into a big bear hug that I thought only Emmett could manage. But nope, Carlisle just beat him out.

"I have missed you too Carlisle." He kissed my cheek and squeezed me once more before finally putting me down.

"Look at you, all grown up. Gosh, where did the time go?"

"No! Don't get all sappy on me Carlisle!" I whined.

"Alright, alright I won't. It's great to have you back baby girl." I smiled widely, I have missed hearing him call me that.

"How have you been?" he asked while leading me back to the counter where the girls were standing.

"I have been alright, and you?"

"Wonderful." He said with a smile.

"Kalie okay?" Ally asked once we reached them, Carlisle stayed by my side with his arm still around my waist.

"Yeah, she just needed to be changed. She is asleep now, so it should be pretty quiet now."

"Good, I thought something was wrong."

I just shook my head with a smile.

"Where is Jamie at Bella?" Esme asked.

"He is at a birthday sleep over."

"Oh sounds like fun."

"Yeah he was so excited when I dropped him off. I seriously forgot until he reminded me."

Alice laughed at this, why it was so funny I have no idea but her laughing made me laugh which in turn made Carlisle and Esme laugh at us.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle!" A voice yelled from the front room.

"In the kitchen!" Esme managed to yell through her laughter and over ours.

"Are you aware of a sleeping baby in the living room? What's going on in here?" A very, very familiar voice asked. I was a little afraid to turn around, but considering Carlisle still had his arm around me I had no choice when he turned.

"That's Bella's little sister. Edward this is Bella, Bella this is our nephew Edward."

My eyes widened and my heart dropped, no way. He looked just as shocked as I did, his eyes were wide, jaw slightly slackened.

"Bella?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah, it's me." I whispered, as if I were out of breath.

A smiled crept onto his face slowly, as if he were just realizing that it was truly me and I was really here. I am pretty sure that I still haven't come to that realization.

"Oh my gosh." He said excitedly before grabbing me up in a hug and it felt so amazing to be in his arms once again.

"I've missed you so much." I smiled.

"I've missed you too Edward."

"Um, is anyone else confused here?" a familiar southern accent came from the kitchen entrance.

We pulled away and I felt so awkward, but not Edward not one damn bit. How he can always be calm and collected I have no idea, but I envy him for that because I always get so damn awkward.

"Yeah." Alice agreed as she looked between me and Edward, whom I just found out was her cousin. Nice thing to know.

"Um, Edward and I know each other." I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

I could see Edward smile from the corner of my eye, Esme and Carlisle looked between us suspiciously. Alice and Jasper looked like they were ready to burst from holding in their laughter. They grew up with me, they can tell when I feel awkward.

"Bella and I dated in college before she moved to take care of Kalie and Jamie." Well at least someone could say it.

"Edward, my cousin, is the hottie you dated in college?!" Alice asked incredibly.

I turned beat red, I was not prepared for this at all in the slightest. I looked to Edward and pled with him through my eyes to get me out of there. He knew the look and took my hand in his, causing Esme and Alice to gasp and me and him to roll our eyes.

"If you all will excuse us, I'd like to talk to Bella alone for a minute. We will be upstairs if you need us."

They all nodded, this works, I went to grab the baby monitor but Esme stopped me. Telling me she would take care of Kalie for me if she needed it, I was grateful for the offer and let her do it. Edward never let go of my hand, not even after we got upstairs…..oh boy here we go.

"How have you been?" he asked once we were in the guest room and the door was shut.

"Alright I guess. And you?"

"Good, good. I um, I am working at a record label and doing my own music as well."

"Yeah, I know I um. I have one of your CD's actually."

"Really? Which one?" he asked, lighting up instantly.

"The instrumental one you just came out with."

"Oh yeah, that was by far my favorite."

"Mine too." I admitted, heating up once more.

"What have you been up to then?" he asked, eager to hear about my line of work. And that is always the conversation that gets me depressed.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, um. I'm waitressing at Scaly's pub and grill. He's a good friend of mine that I met a few months after I moved back. He gave me the job after three didn't work out and he got the place up and running."

"What happened to your law degree?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I got it. I just couldn't get a job where the hours would work with me having Kalie and Jamie. They were super little when I got my degree and I just couldn't leave them."

"Yeah I get that."

"So, what's up what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, a little nervously.

"Us." He breathed, catching me off guard.

"What about us?"

"I want you back Bells."

"Edward…"

"No Bella listen, please. We were so in love, I wanted to come with you and help take care of your little brother and sister and you wouldn't let me because you didn't want me to ruin my life. Well it wouldn't have ruined my life, it would have made it better. I want to get back together, I want to help you."

"Edward, no. you could go out there and find anyone, _anyone _our age who doesn't have two little kids to take care of and you would be just as happy if not more."

I protested, I didn't want him to do this to himself. He is young he doesn't need this responsibility, he needs to be 23. I won't let him do this, no matter how much I love him.

"NO! Bella, no! I would not because I don't want anyone else, I don't need anyone else! I want you, I have always, and will always want you. I wanted to come with you to take care of them, but you wouldn't let me. I love Kalie and Jamie they are the cutest kids, I remember playing with Jamie when he was just a little baby. Bella I have not dated anyone since you left, yes women have come onto me but I never give them a second thought because I have been waiting for you."

"Why didn't you come for me sooner?" I asked with tears in my eyes, melting at his words.

"Because I wanted you to find me, or maybe run into each other at the store, or even run into each other at my Aunt and Uncle's like today because I knew that was possible because you and Alice are friends."

"Why didn't they know we dated in college?"

"They never asked who you were so I never told. They knew I was dating someone, but like I said they didn't ask."

I smiled, I really have missed him and he looks so damn good right now. Maybe I can pull him into this with me.

"Bella, you have taken care of your little brother and sister for the past two years all by yourself when you didn't have to. Let me be here, I want to help you raise them. I love you Bells, I have never, ever stopped loving you. Just let me be here and help you."

I smiled a teary smile as he walked close to me, the same smile on his face. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tight, not releasing me from his hold or his piercing green eyes. I slid my arms around his neck and prepared myself for the words I was about to say.

"I love you so much and I want you to help me. I want you in my life Edward."

His lips were on mine in no time, in a passionate and heated kiss that made me weak in the knees just as it did two years ago.

"I love you, and I promise that I will do everything for you and those kids. You have my word."

I smiled, leaning my forehead against his and holding a fist full of his hair in my hand as I used to.

"I believe you."

"Go out with me tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day, come on please." I smiled because I have missed going out on the holiday of love.

"I would love too. But what will I do with Kalie and Jamie?"

"Mom or Alice can watch them."

"You really thought this through didn't you?" I asked as he pulled me impossibly closer to himself.

"Hell yeah."

I laughed loudly, and he joined me. I haven't laughed as much as I have today in a very long time, and I am looking forward to laughing like this more often.

"It's a date." I said after we finally calmed down.

"Perfect." He whispered before kissing me once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bells. Let's get back down there before Uncle C comes looking for us."

I nodded in agreement and followed him downstairs, my arms around his waist and his thrown over my shoulder casually. As if we hadn't been apart for two years.

"Hey, you two look cozy." Alice said with a lift of her brow.

"It's like we were never apart." I whispered happily.

"Aw!" Esme gushed while rushing over to hug us both.

"I'm happy for you both!" she squealed in delight.

"Thanks Esme. Um if it isn't any trouble could I ask you or Alice to watch Jamie and Kalie tomorrow night?"

"I would love to watch them honey. No trouble at all. Why are you going on a date?" Esme asked suggestively while smiling at the both of us.

"Yep, I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Oh, I would be more than happy to watch them sweetie, you two just have fun."

"Thank you Esme, so much."

"You are very welcome." She winked at me and went back to her kitchen.

"SUP FAMILY!"

"EMMETT! Be quiet!" Esme scolded as her youngest child walked into the kitchen.

Sadly she was too late because once the damage was done, it was done and I had a screaming baby on my hands. I groaned and shot Emmett a death glare as I brushed passed him to go into the living room.

"Oops. Sorry Bellsy!" He apologized as I walked by without even so much as a 'hello' or a hug.

"S'okay Em." I muttered annoyed as I reached the pen with my little angel with the red tear stained face.

"Oh, oh, oh. It's okay baby. Did that mean old Emmett wake you up?" I cooed softly while picking her up in my arms, swinging her lightly from side to side.

She sniffled and whined some more while burrowing into my neck, her favorite place-well her and Jamie's favorite place, I don't know why-and fisted my shirt with her little hands. I kissed her head and headed for the kitchen where everyone was gathered, the women were scolding Emmett along with Edward and his father.

It was a pretty funny sight to see, but once I was in the room with an almost calm, but very frightened Kalie everyone turned to look at us. Emmett's eyes lit up at seeing me almost instantly, yep he still has a big crush on me.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked concerned as she watched Kalie bury herself into my neck.

"She'll be fine. Em just startled her is all, you'll be okay won't you baby?" I asked, trying to coax her into showing her face. She just buried deeper into my neck and whimpered.

"Bewa." I kissed her head and bounced her on my hip, trying to get her to feel better. I looked down to see a soft smile on her face, but her lips still quivered in fear.

"Wow, Bells you are a natural." Jasper drawled from his place beside Alice.

"Thanks. I've had two years to practice."

Edward smiled at me and came over to see my little sister, he has met her before but she was a newborn then.

"Hey Kalie. I'm Edward, you don't remember me but I knew you when you were an itty bitty little baby." He cooed gently, trying to get her to show her face as well.

She perked up a little, moving just the slightest bit to look at him and then she hid once more. I looked at him and shrugged, he tried and that is all you can do.

"Does she talk much yet?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Not really, a few words and then she will babble incoherently but all the doctors say is that she will get over it and talk when she is ready."

He nodded thoughtfully, Carlisle is head of trauma at the hospital but he did study in other fields so he is an expert on pretty much everything.

"Sorry I woke her Belly button." I chuckled at my nickname, I haven't heard that in a while. I have actually missed it.

"It's ok Em. I had a feeling she was going to wake up soon any way so it was only a matter of time. Besides this one is fussy when she wakes up, she really likes her sleep."

At this Kal giggled softly, indicating she knew we were talking about her. She does this from time to time, the doctors tell me she knows what is going on around her but she just doesn't always respond.

"And at night?" Esme asked curiously.

"She is a party animal. I swear that her motto is 'sleep all day and party all night' because she does not let me sleep very much. It isn't every night, but oh my gosh." I said with a smile, causing everyone to chuckle.

I stuck around a while longer, talking, laughing and just catching up with everyone. But when Kalie started kicking me in the stomach I decided that it was time to go, so Edward helped me grab her stuff and we said our good-byes and he walked us out.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me love. Just think of it as a little practice before jumping on the wagon full time." He said brightly as we stood at my open door, standing dangerously close.

"What time should I expect you tomorrow?" I asked while playing with his hair.

"How about I pick you up at four? It's kind of early I know but I have a hell of a night planned."

"Mm, a whole night huh? Should I plan for the kids to stay with Esme then?" he got that mischievous grin on his face that I loved so much.

"Yeah actually, you probably should do that."

"Can do. I'll see you tomorrow at four."

"You got it."

He kissed me passionately for a few minutes before I really had to go, he sent me off with one last peck before I got in the car and backed out. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

****x3Forbidden Love is the Best Lovex3****

**Valentine's Day**

**Friday, February 14, 2014**

Esme picked up Jamie and Kalie about 15 minutes ago and I must say I am freaking out a little bit. I haven't been out on a date in two years. And with Edward? Omg. Why am I so damn nervous?

Oh yeah, you also haven't had anything more than oral sex in two years either…..okay Bella chill the fuck out. It is just Edward, the man you love!

Just then the doorbell rang and I felt like my stomach was about to drop. Esme kept telling me how amazing I looked and as I walked by the mirror in the hall I had to agree. I am wearing my new red bustier dress with my black heels and my hair in curls. Along with a touch of red lip stick of course.

I opened the door to find Edward dressed so stylishly yet so casual like only he can do. He was wearing red chuck Taylor high-tops, black slacks, a red dress shirt with a black tie and vest, and a fedora.

I swooned as I always did when I was near him. But it wasn't until I saw what was in his hand that I truly swooned.

"Oh my gosh." I gushed as he held the bucket out to me with a smile.

"You know I have really missed getting these from you."

"Why? I send them to you every year." He said nonchalantly as I led him into the house.

"That's you?" I asked incredulously, I have gotten one every year without fail.

"What, you didn't know that?"

"No, it was always signed...from your, secret admirer. Why didn't you ever sign it from you?!"

"We were miles apart, it was the only way I could feel like I still had you."

My eyes watered and yet again I was glad to be wearing water proof make-up. I pulled him into my arms once I had set the candy bouquet down on the kitchen table.

"Happy Valentine's day baby."

"Happy Valentine's day." I whispered back emotionally.

"Here I have one more thing for you." I was about to protest when he pulled a thing of pink daisies from behind his back.

"You remembered."

"Well of course I did. I remember everything about you."

I couldn't help myself anymore, I kissed the hell out of him at that moment because I was just so happy. He kissed back with just as much, if not more passion.

"I love you."

He smiled my crooked smile that I loved so very much.

"I love you too. I'll go put these in some water and then we can go."

He nodded and let me go so I could put the flowers up. Tonight is going to be fantastic I can already feel it.

"Edward." I moaned softly as his lips caressed the soft spot just below my ear.

"You know, you could open the door a lot easier if you stopped kissing me long enough to get the key in the whole."

He growled sexily before doing as I had suggested, but he never let me move from in front of him. I was pinned against his apartment door for about 15 or 20 minutes as we groped and made out feverishly.

We had gone out to an early dinner and we even went to a movie afterwards, we say 'about last night' with Kevin Hart. It was a funny movie and I loved it. But what I really love right now is the fact that we are finally alone.

Once the door was opened Edward picked me up in his arms, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and carried me into the apartment. It felt like we were in college again and I had to giggle at the thought as Edward kissed hungrily up and down my neck.

"I love you." He whispered huskily as he made his way to the bedroom.

"I love you too."

He kicked the door open and quickly made his way to the bed where he laid me down gently before covering me with his body. Nothing had ever felt so good than Edward's body on mine.

"God Bells, I need you."

"Then have me." I whispered seductively in his ear, kicking him into action immediately.

He pulled at his vest and tie as I kicked my shoes off and helped him kick his off as well. His hat never even made it to the bedroom so for this I was thankful because I was able to run my hands through his hair whilst he made work of unzipping my dress.

Once the dress was unzipped he pulled it from my body, gaping when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra and my panties were blood red. He looked hungry as he took in the sight of me spread out before him in nothing but my underwear.

I licked my lips and gave him a come hither look before beckoning him to me with my pointer finger. He wasted no time at all, he kissed me hungrily before moving down my body until he was kissing and massaging my breasts.

While he did this I made quick work of getting rid of his shirt and pants because he was wearing too much. Once those articles of clothing were gone we were both left in our underwear.

We were both panting heavily as we grinded on one another.

"Edward, I need you. Now." I panted as he continued paying attention to each breast. He looked up at me, his bright green eyes dark with want and it turned me on even more.

He leaned up to kiss me once more as we slipped each other's underwear off. He tested me out with his fingers, making me moan for him.

"So wet Bells." He whispered before grabbing himself and centering with my core.

He looked into my eyes, looking for silent permission or an objection when he received no objection from me he thrust into me and engulfed me fully for the first time in two years.

"Oh god." I moaned loudly as he began thrusting steadily in and out of me.

"God Bella, you feel so damn good."

"More, I need more Edward please."

He grunted, grabbing my hips as he used to do and started thrusting harder than before. Making me scream for him, my fingers were in his hair, my legs around his waist and my lips attached to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're mine." I love his possessive side.

"All yours." I agreed.

"Bella."

"Edward."

I have not felt things good in two years and I am not ready to let go of this feeling. He moved faster, harder, making his length sink further inside me.

"God, Bella, so, tight, for me."

"Just for you."

He grunted again, sinking impossibly deeper than he already was, making me scream out for him again.

"That's it baby, scream for me. Scream my name Bella."

"OH GOD EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he pounded harder and harder inside of me.

"HARDER!" I yelled as if it were possible for him to thrust any harder. But oh boy was I wrong.

"Grab onto the head board baby, I'm about to take you on the ride of a life time." He grunted while taking my hands and putting them on the wrought iron head board.

"Hold on tight baby girl." He smirked cockily at me, and I couldn't help but smile in anticipation. I wasn't expecting what he had in store at all.

"OH GOD!" I screamed louder than ever as he pounded into me so hard that the bed started hitting against the wall frantically with every thrust.

"That's it baby, say my name Bella." He demanded, I love this side of him.

"Say it."

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward." I chanted excitedly with every thrust of his hips.

I matched him thrust for thrust, loving how hard he would thrust into me and how fast he was going. The sound of our bodies coming together paired with the grunts, moans, and the bed hitting the wall was like music to my ears.

"Edward, Edward, oh god. I'm-oh baby. AH! I'm so close!" I yelled in ecstasy as he continued to thrust hard and fast.

"Me too baby, me too. Come with me Bella, I need you to come with me baby." He said with desperation clear in his voice.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. YES, YES, YES!" I chanted, holding onto the headboard for dear life as he thrust desperately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He chanted along with me.

"OH GOD! EDWARD!"

"BELLA!"

We yelled together as are orgasms swept over us in waves. I nearly blacked out it was so intense, Edward collapsed on top of me spent.

I rubbed soothing circles on his back as I always did when we had sex back in college. And he hummed in satisfaction.

"I love you." He murmured into my neck, kissing it softly before looking up at me and leaning on his elbow.

"As I love you."

"Promise me something,"

"Anything Eddie." He made a face and I giggled.

"Promise me that this will not be our last Valentine's Day together." He was very serious, I really hurt him when I left. But I will never do it again.

"I promise you baby. Besides who else is going to move in with me and help with Jamie and Kalie?"

His eyes lit up at my words and I was excited to see it after all this time.

"Really?"

"Duh, do you think I am going to let you get away after all this time?"

"I hoped not." He said with a seductive smile on his face.

"Duh silly. I love you too much." I said while pushing him onto his back so I was on top.

His eyes lit up like Christmas lights, just like the first night I did this.

"And so it begins."

"Indeed."


End file.
